Force Hatchet
Description :"This scythe-like blade grows in power with each successive strike the wielder delivers without taking damage. However, at maximum power, being hit drops Stamina to 0." Striking foes with the Force Hatchet (without the user being struck) gradually increases the wielder's physical attack power. The power boost is lost if the user changes the primary weapon, gets struck by an enemy attack, uses a Ferrystone, or enters another map area (which requires loading). Charging There are a three stages of intensity of the attack power boost, indicated by a blue glow on the user's arms and upper body. The intensity of the glow directly corresponds with the weapon's increase in attack power. Upon reaching each higher stage of attack power, a distinct "chime" will sound. *Stage 1 activates after hitting an enemy once, indicated by blue glowing wrists. *Stage 2 activates after hitting an enemy a further four times (five total), indicated by blue glowing arms and torso. *Stage 3 (Final stage) activates after hitting an enemy a further five times (ten total), indicated by a blue glowing upper body and head. Multiple strike skills such as Full Moon Slash or Sheltered Assault are effective for rapidly charging this weapon to full power. Being hit causes the charge to completely dissipate. Being hit when fully charged (Stage 3) also completely drains the user's stamina, causing gasping and temporary vulnerability. Dragon's Dogma_ Dark Arisen Screenshot_58.jpg|Stage 1 Dragon's Dogma_ Dark Arisen Screenshot_57.jpg|Stage 2 Dragon's Dogma_ Dark Arisen Screenshot_55.jpg|Stage 3 Damage Physical power and physical damage increases with charging. For an enemy with weak defences the first stage boosts damage only slightly; the second increases damage by a half, and the final stage at least doubles damage. For creatures with strong defense the higher stages can break through the creature's defense - thus for creatures with high defense the damage increase is much greater than double. :eg During testing versus the Gazer it took two swings of Full Moon Slash to drop a tentacle at 1,506 Strength, but only half a Full Moon Slash at the highest power. The damage from secondary weapons is also boosted: :eg A Mighty Bend to the eye of the Gazer removed 3/20 of a Health bar with 1617 Strength. A second shot, at the highest charge power removed around half (10/20) of a bar - more than doubling the damage output of the secondary weapon. Weapon effects stack with Strength Boosted (e.g. Conqueror's Periapts), further increasing damage thresholds. Magick power is not increased. Neither the magick power of weapons with enchantments, nor the spells from Magick Shields can benefit from Force Hatchet. Location *Purchased as a part of Weapon Pack: The Debilitator DLC. Received for free, and can then be purchased at The Black Cat. **In Dark Arisen, this must be purchased from The Black Cat. Stats Enhancement Item Location *Conqueror's Periapt **Sold by Fournival in Gran Soren. **Sold by Madeleine at Madeleine's Shop in Gran Soren (and before she sets up shop too). **Can be stolen from Gran Soren Soldiers using Master Thief. **Can be stolen from Skeleton Knights using Master Thief. **May be found in chests at various locations in Gransys, including those in the small 'pagodas' in the gardens of the Duke's Demesne. *Tagilus's Miracle **May be found in chests in various Gransys locations, most notably within the Post-Game Everfall. **Can be stolen from the Chimera, Gorechimera, Wolf and Direwolf with the Pilfer/Master Thief skill. **Sold by: ***Fournival in Gran Soren. ***Mathias at the Greatwall Encampment. ***Akim on the exit level of the Post-Game Everfall. **Can be stolen from Armored Cyclops using Master Thief. **Can be stolen from Cyclops using Master Thief. *Fiendish Essence **Sold by Barroch after completion of the Quest Eyes of the Deep. **Can be obtained by Purifying Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1. **May be found in chests (and occasionally dropped by enemies) throughout Bitterblack Isle. *Fiendish Extract **A chest on the first floor of the Vault of Defiled Truth, in the room next to the Goblin Shaman and Greater Goblins, on the second level of the scaffold. **Purification of Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2. **Sold by Barroch after purchasing the DLC pack The Crucible of the Lost. Notes *The augment stability does not prevent the loss of charge from wind buffets. *Minor staggering, such as briefy standing in a camfire causes loss of charge. *Liquid Vim negates any stamina loss incurred by being hit while using this weapon. *This weapon is particularly efficient for Assassins who use bows as the Strength bonus directly effect bows, allowing enemies to be killed from afar and thus avoiding most chances of being hit. *Mystic Knight sword Magic abilities will grant charges upon dealing damage, allowing fast and safe charge gain with Great Cannon. *Though magick is not boosted, spells that have a physical component benefit - this includes Magick Cannon type spells. * Grappling or Kicking other people such as pawns or guards will also give charges. *The archistaff Caged Fury has a similar effect for magic. *In Dark Arisen, this weapon can be gifted to another Pawn. Category:Swords Category:DLC Weapons Category:Weapons with Unique Effects